DIP devices, SIP devices and other electronic devices include a plurality of pin-like projections or leads, which are relatively fragile and which have a tendency to bend or otherwise become out of alignment during handling and shipment. This kind of damage can distort the leads from a given predetermined orientation which would be necessary for proper installation on a PCB or printed circuit board. That predetermined orientation would be designed to correspond to either the orientation of premounted socket members or to a plurality of openings in the PCB corresponding to the printed pattern on the circuit board base. These types of electronic components typically comprise an elongated generally rectangular body portion, preferably made of molded materials, having operatively integrated therewith a plurality of pin-like leads arranged in one or more rows on opposite side edges of the rectangular shape. They are disposed at a predetermined angular relation to the body to facilitate interconnection with the patterned sockets of a PCB or the like. They may be called single-inline packages and dual-inline packages, which gives rise to the acronym, SIP and DIP.
The particular configurations and method of attachment of the leads to the body portion will differ substantially, according to the particular type of electronic device in question. For appropriate use in a PCB, the leads require a disposition at a predetermined angle in relationship to the body and in substantially parallel mutual association therewith. Of course, the leads must be in straight line succession.
In practice, it is found that the leads can be so disoriented with respect to the body, and/or to one another, so as to render it difficult or even impossible to either manually or automatically dispose the device within the predetermined pattern socket. This disorientation can be in a variety of planes in contrast to the predetermined orientation for appropriate orientation with a PCB. The lead alignment for any device must be correct in three planes and must be within certain design limitations or tolerances in each of these planes for proper association with its intended final location.
One method for high speed electronic component lead forming is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,954. In that patent, leads are disposed in a predetermined and preselected condition of straightness and orientation. A forming station is used with laterally spaced rotatable forming rollers on opposite sides of a trackway. Rollers and anvils have cooperating confronting surfaces to define a nip gap such that leads are contacted to align them in a predetermined orientation and at a predetermined angle relative to the body portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,984, employs an elongated generally upward angularly disposed elevated trackway and a lead spreader and lead aligning work station. This device uses at least one separator blade having a series of spaced alternating lands and grooves which are oriented to receive the leads of the device. Also associated with the separator blade is a floating blade which has teeth adapted to initially engage between adjacent leads of the device to orient those leads in general relation to the grooves in the separator blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,160 relates to apparatus and a method for trimming electronic components such as DIP devices. Cutting blades and shear plates are used with a double acting cylinder to produce a sharp clean cut of the leads.
These machines are admirably suited for their intended purposes, and they have had widespread acceptance in the industry, particularly at facilities which manufacture or process large numbers of DIP devices. The reproducibility and accuracy of these machines provides for large volume economy and efficiency. Similarly, machines can be designed to process large numbers of SIP devices. Of course, one machine will not function with both SIP and DIP devices interchangeably.
Nevertheless, in facilities which do not process a high volume of such devices, such as small operations and highly specialized operations, a capital investment for large automated machines may not be justified. In addition, when repairs are being made in the field, it is not possible to take these machines to remote locations, nor is it desirable to send SIP or DIP devices for repair, due to time lost and danger of redamaging the leads.
Accordingly, it would be a great advantage to the art if a simple lead straightening device could be provided which would conform the orientation of leads on an electronic device. It would be of great advantage if this device for straightening leads could be portable and yet maintain substantially all of the accuracy of larger, nonportable machines.
It would also be an advance in the art if such a device could be provided which would separate the lead straightening step from other steps such as cutting, counting, or installing the device.
Objects will appear hereinafter.